


Five for Loyalty Challenged

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: The Ghost Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, These kids about to fuck up the Sith, This one might be even more disjointed than the last one, bitch, get wrecked, here we go again, ho boy, same shit as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: Five is the number of loyalty. Of freedom. Of struggles and challenges. Of grace.Rex is five, and he has just met a Ghost.
Series: The Ghost Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771804
Kudos: 17





	Five for Loyalty Challenged

Rex is five and his brothers are jerks.

Rex is five and defective. Too small, blonde, **different** in a way no one can describe.

Rex is five and refuses to look away.

Rex is five and know more _Mando’a_ than ant of his brothers, even the ones training under the instructors. Is further than most of his batchmates in his flash training. A better shot than brothers **years** older.

Rex is different, can’t—refuses—to make himself weak, but still treads carefully.

So very carefully.

~~Different is dangerous.~~

Each score, each action, each **word** is planned, though out in a branching web of contingency plans.

Rex will not look away. ~~Can’t, but won’t, and that matters more.~~

So Rex has to be good. Has to be the best.

Otherwise they’ll take him too.

Rex is five and he watches. The seas, his brothers, the trainers.

~~One of them is blonde. Something ancient starts to stir in his soul.~~

Rex is five when he meets a ghost.

He is alone ~~he’s never alone~~ on one of the practice ranges, blaster in hand.

It’s late.

Someone’s **_LOOKING_** at him.

There’s a section of observation transparasteel, chest high on him.

It’s empty.

It isn’t.

Gold hair, old eyes.

W̴̧̛̪͕̻̣̙̊̐ͅa̵̭̟̋͛͂ţ̵̧̘͖̬̜̖͛̇̋̐͝c̴̦͑̑͠h̶̘͕̤̜̦̏̾͘į̵̢̬̲̩̯́͗̉͑̌n̴̹̊͆͑̏͆̐g̷̤̺̼̲̥͚ ̵̧̬̞̹͕̭͎̈́̓h̴̰̘͇͛i̴̡̤̬̯̱͌m̴̬̖͍͑̄̂̕͝.̷͍̞̬̞̦̐̔͜͝ͅ

He **Watches** back.

Ḯ̶̭̠̼̰͋͑͆́͗̍̅͑̾ ̸̢̼̾̽̐S̶͇̣͑̈́͊͝e̶͉͑e̸̞͓͍̻̋ ̴̯͎͈̞̪̰̻̌͆͌̔̄̈́̉̕y̷͇͉̌̓͂͗̋́̿̾͝ơ̵̲̘̖̻̪͆̔̏̇͗̀̈́̚͝ư̶͇͇̄̆͗̈́̈͝

A tilt of the head.

**Understanding.**

Rex turns, raises the blaster, and continues.

Alone isn’t safe.

He isn’t alone.

He finishes his practice.

Leaves.

Neither **Look** away.

No one else **Watches.**

Ť̵̨̛̫̠͙͛̑ḩ̶͕̊ȩ̴̲̙̙͗͘͝y̷̨̨̰̬̮͖̖̋̌͜ ̷͓̱͇̯͖͍̀͂́ͅS̶̖̔̋͋̌̚͠ḫ̷͈͉̹̈́̎̿͝͠ö̷̪͙̦̬͍̦́̊ư̴͈̟̜̺͒̾͌l̷̨͈̊͑̓͐̀̅̑ḑ̵͙͍͎̆́.̴̤̓̎̓̑̕


End file.
